The City of New Brevik
The Nord colony of New Brevik is situated in the southeastern corner of Lake Superior, sheltered from the worst of the lake's moods by a sheltered channel that, via the other great lakes, eventually leads back to the ocean. About New Brevik About 6,000 souls call New Brevik home. A full 1,000 are Nord warriors dedicated to securing the city and the surrounding farms and homes in the area. The rest are largely workers - shipwrights, smiths, mill workers, and haulers involved in transferring wealth extracted from the mines and lumber camps near the city to merchant ships which will eventually take them back to New Trondheim and points east. The town is rough and dirty, a true frontier encampment - most of the streets are dirt paths that turn to mud when it rains and hard, slippery masses of ice come winter time. It's not unusual to see fighting in the streets, particularly late at night, and so long as weapons aren't involved, the guards don't tend to get involved. 10 years ago, the city was overrun and destroyed by a combination of Cree and supernatural forces, including at least four giants and a dragon. The burnt wreckage of the old Council House still squats by the riverside. Entombed within it are the remains of the former Jarl, Olaf Bach, who lies buried beneath tons of rubble. The largest single building in town is the Council House, a well-guarded three story stone building overlooking the water. Before its destruction in 812, this was home to the city's leader, Jarl Karl Onstad, and his minder, the king's cousin Dag Dalby, as well as their impressive groups of personal retainers and bodyguards. Equally large (but only single story) are the lumber mills and trans-shipment warehouses down by the water. The city is split into two halves, a northern half dedicated to trade and commerce, and a highly reinforced southern half that is host to most of the town's warriors. A stone bridge connects the two halves of town. The northern third of the bridge can be raised and lowered by the use of massive chains - two animated iron golems live in the bridge house and raise and lower the bridge at the order of the commander of the bridge guard. Small ships (fishing ships, canoes, barges) can pass under it in any position, but larger vessels must receive permission to pass. The northern half of the city is surrounded by a wooden stockade. Relative to the southern half's substantial stone wall, it's a weak defense, but the friendliness and alertness of the Whitefish Clan of Ojibwe to the north is seen as proof against any attack from that direction. In the northern half of the city are most of the shops and places to stay for visitors - there is an Ojibwe embassy, a bunkhouse for voyageurs, and places to drink aquavit and gamble. The southern half is largely military or clerical in nature, and not generally a good place to be without permission of the guards. Outside of town are a network of mines, lumber camps, and lighthouses that serve to collect the Jarl's tribute to the king. Some of them have fallen into disuse in recent years or even decades, either from the exhaustion of resources, or attack from Ojibwe, Cree, the maymaygweshi, giants, or other foul powers. The bay just beyond New Brevik is treacherous for larger ships, but fishing skiffs and canoes can hug the coast and avoid the rock towers. Fishing is excellent: herring come into season in the late autumn, and whitefish and lake trout are available year round. Fatty lake trout from the bay are harvested for their oil, and this is what keeps the lanterns of New Brevik shining bright. In 812, the city was attacked by a combined force in what has become known as the Giant Raid of 812 and severely damaged. Its notable defenders include the group known as the New Brevik Travelers. Population Breakdown 6,000 residents: 4,500 men 1,000 soldiers (the Jarlgard and city guard, most of whom have second jobs) 2,200 workers (smiths, wrights, sawmill works, smelters, fishermen) 200 visiting Ojibwe traders or scholars 200 merchants 1,500 women 600 prostitutes and camp followers 900 wives, daughters, workers, warriors, etc. Category:Places Category:Nords Category:History Category:New Brevik